Such distributor systems have a one-piece distributor housing. A plurality of contact supports which have a fixed coding with regard to both the type and the orientation are formed in a plate. The plate is produced by means of an injection mould which establishes the type and orientation of the coding of the contact supports.
These known distributor systems have the disadvantage that a new injection mould has to be produced each time if another type or orientation of at least one contact support integrated in the plate is desired. This is associated with considerable costs. Moreover, a lead time is always required for producing the changed distributor system because a new injection mould is required.